1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyer device, and more particularly to a conveyer device conveying shoes and shoe soles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical shoe conveyer device is disclosed in European patent application no. 93310192.5 and comprises two spaced apart support members for supporting a shoe therebetween. The support members are pivotally coupled to a pair of shaft means; and a spring is coupled between the support members for resiliently coupling the support members together. However, the spring is coupled between the support members and may be engaged with the shoes engaged between the support members such that the spring may be easily broken and the shoes may be easily damaged the spring.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional shoe conveyer devices.